GeoFS Wiki:GeoFS Official Wiki
GeoFS Official Wiki is intended to provide a comprehensive unbiased repository of information regarding GeoFS. While the wiki is technically not officially endorsed by GeoFS, it acts in an official capacity by acting like a group and endorsing events and other groups. It is also the only wiki that is not solely controlled by a single person or is inactive. Administration GeoFS Official Wiki is administrated by the following administrators: * ArmageddonAviation - Founder and Bureaucrat * Central Eastern - Bureaucrat * Falcon 1529 - Admin The administrators are equally represented and vote on the following: Page Deletion, Group Recognization, Endorsement, Page Revision. The bureaucrats vote on the following: Banning Users, Blocking Users, Admin Assignment. The regular admins are not online very often, but the bureaucrats are, and so until the admins are online often their votes won't be counted. Banning and Blocking Banning and blocking is administered by the bureaucrats, ArmageddonAviation and Central Eastern. Banning involves blocking users (as well as suspected alternate accounts) for a year and occurs if the following occurs: * Excessive cursing, spreading rumors, or trolling via comments. * Vandalizing important pages. * Disrespecting an admin or faking another user. Banning on sight occurs only with a few subjects, and happens if they make spam accounts. A notable example is Privat, who has made dozens of accounts.. Blocking involves blocking users for a certain time period and occurs if the following occurs: * Cussing (if you can't express yourself in normal language then you shouldn't be using the wiki) ** First offense: warn ** Second offense: 3-day block ** Third offense: week-long block ** Fourth offense: month-long block ** Fifth offense: ban * Arguing with other users about roleplay ** First offense: warn ** Second offense: week-long block ** Third offense: month-long block ** Fourth offense: ban * Using multiple accounts ** First offense: week-long block ** Second offense: month-long block ** Third offense: ban The Banhammer is where the bureaucrats and admins discuss banning and blocking. If they are in agreement then the user in question will be banned/blocked. Before discussion the user will be put in the doghouse. Reviewing, revising, and deleting Each page in GeoFS Official Wiki is expected to be professionally written and should look approximately like a Wikipedia article. Of course, citations are not needed. However, each page should have enough information to satisfy any reader. If a page does not meet this requirement or in some other fashion does not satisfy an admin, they may put it in Marked for Review. This category and the corresponding page will serve to be the hub where admins review and revise articles. If an article is deemed worthy of deletion, then the admins will vote on the deletion. A majority of the admins must agree on the deletion. If only two admins vote and they both disagree, then the page will be left for later review. Endorsement, recognition, and condemnation Each group in GeoFS, including its forum, GeoFS RP, and GeoFS Skyjoint, are subject to either endorsement or condemnation. Each group must be recognized, however, before it can be endorsed or condemned. Endorsement Endorsement involves recognizing the hard work a group or entity has done for GeoFS. Currently there are 16 groups currently endorsed by GeoFS Official Wiki (roleplay groups are abbreviated): * RCAF * USAF-Ivey * USAF-Moore * USANG * GeoFS Skyjoint * GeoFS RP * LAC * AMP * HAL * FAL * KMIA Control * IAF * IA * GeoFS Pilots Group * YSSY Control * BluRG * ROCAF To endorse a group, the admins must agree by majority that the group has (A) promoted realism, (B) discouraged faking, and ©, has been approved of by the community either currently or in the past. Condemning a group GeoFS Official Wiki does not have warm relations with every group. Some, such as BRG and GAF are hostile to the owners of the wiki. The group must be in bad standing with the GeoFS community and the wiki community. Evidence will need to be provided to confirm this, since condemnation is a serious matter. Recognizing a group GeoFS Official Wiki recognizes more than one hundred groups, some subgroups of others. They also recognize non-group entities such as GeoFS Skyjoint and the Resistance. To recognize a military group, the rules are: * Groups must have at least 5 members including the founder. * Air Forces must have squadrons. * Other military groups must have a reason why they are military and not civilian. To recognize a civilian group, the rules are: * Group must have a semi-professional name. * Group must have at least three members including the CEO. * Airlines must have a list of aircraft they are using (non-public) and a short list of routes (non-public). If these criteria are met for their respective groups, then the group may be added to the proper list. To recognize a non-group entity the rules are: * This entity must be connected with GeoFS in some way. * This entity must have regularly active membership. * This entity must have some sort of opinion towards roleplay (GeoFS Forum is only exception). If these criteria are met, the group will be recognized. Airline alliances and military alliances are dealt with like non-group entities, but since it is apparent that they meet the criteria they are automatically recognized. Admin Assignment Assigning administrators requires a long, painstaking process to find a possible admin to be trustworthy and loyal to the wiki. Currently, new admins are are voted on by the bureaucrats, but when other admins become active there will be better voting. There can be a maximum of seven administrators. Admins are removed in the same way. If an admin does not make any page contributions (commenting doesn't count) in more than three months their admin status will be revoked. Philosophy The philosophy of this wiki is that roleplay is an integral part of GeoFS, and that its wiki should include as much information about it as possible. This wiki supports the roleplay modeled after RCAF's revised roleplay rules. This wiki is not intended to be biased, untruthful, or insincere. If it is, then a complaint can be registered here. There are multiple roleplay ideologies expressed by users of this wiki. There is the Realism ideology, the Resistance ideology, and the Neutrality ideology. All the admins except ArmageddonAviation are officially neutral (considering most are inactive, this makes sense). Policies Comments Comments are a privilege of the wiki extended to users so they can discuss the page the comments are on. The comments are not to be used for spam, belittling, or making rude comments. Offenders will be punished according to the banning and blocking rules used above. Exceptions may be made if the users are not familiar with all the tools Fandom provides (IND001 is an example). Blog Posts Blog posts are a privilege of the wiki extended to users so they can complain about problems either in GeoFS or on the wiki. The blog posts can have a wide range of content; however, NSFW, excessive cursing (minor cursing allowed if the cursing is in a quote, otherwise, "bleep" out the cursing), and/or political statements are not allowed. You may use blog posts to announce events relating to a group you are in, announce the creation of a group, or comment on a way this wiki could be improved. Blog posts may be deleted upon a unanimous vote by all admins. Polls Polls are a privilege of the wiki extended to users so they can have a say in certain things (new pages, topics, additions, etc.) Polls cannot be monitored for double (or more) votes by the same user, so if a poll suddenly gains five or ten votes in the space of an hours it will be deleted and a new poll will be created. Please be honest with your vote and only vote once. Discussion polls are easier to monitor; since the voters can be seen, it is harder to spam votes. A notable exception would be Privat, who has created multiple accounts just to skew polls in his favor. Content This wiki is intended to be as inoffensive as possible, so cussing is not allowed. Of course, the first offense will be a warn, but the second offense involves a block of three days, and so on. Rulebreaking will be dealt with quickly. Removing content from pages, whether accidental or deliberate, results in a warn the first time and a week-long block the second. If a content moderator deletes a page without permission from the admins, his or her moderator status will be revoked and he or she will be put on a warning. They will not be eligible for content moderator for six months afterwards.Category:WIP Category:Background Category:Geofs